beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 16
is the 16th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 118th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Before Block B's Match, Masamune clashes with King, who boasts that he will win the tournament. Furthermore, Jigsaw, a mysterious boy who despises the two of them, stirs things up between them. A battle royal which includes the three members of the Russian Team and Jack against them as so began. As all bladers launch their blades, Unicorno and Variares go directly head to head. However King then attacks the Russian Team as the Masamune's three friends team up to attack Jack (with a new look) and Killer Beafowl but Jack unleashes his special move Beafowl Ripper followed by his Upper Wing spin track attack and takes out one of them. Jack then moves on to attack Jigsaw and his blade, Forbidden Eonis ED145FB but his opponent blockes it with the ED145 track and attacks with a special move and Beafowl is knocked out. Variares then attacks Eonis but ED145 fails the attack. Masamune attacks too but the same thing happens. King unleashes Ares who attacks with his sword but Ionis dodges all those attacks. Blitz Unicorno then zips in between and switches to Assault Attack Mode and attacks Eonis but fails. King and Masamune then recklessly attack Eonis but it is useless against the ED145 track. The boy then uses a special technique that causes his bey to become invisible and attacks Masamune's friends. Madoka then analyzes Eonis and finds out how it is doing that by using mirages. King goes back to Unicorno and the two continue fighting while the Russian Team, trash talks/introduces themselves to Jigsaw who attacks Nowaguma. Dora then has Escolpio/Scorpio attack by first having a small tornado surrounding itself then turning into a giant boulder which shakes and vibrates the Sphere 360 stadium and cancels out Jigsaw's invisible technique. She wrappes it up with a new Ultimate Attack that uses Escoplio's tail which spins and sends pink round sonic-like aura's to disable his technique and succeeds. King and Masamune are very impressed as Dora brags to Jigsaw. The boy is not agitated and decides to use another Special Move that covers the entire stadium with flames. Unicorno then changes back to Barrage Attack mode and uses its horn to create a hexagonal shield for defense. Variares switches to Defense Mode. Ares and Unicorno are the only survivors of Eonis's attack (even though Ares and Unicorno survived the special move both beys had already lost a large amount of spin). Masamune, King and Jigsaw are the winners of the Block B competitors and move onto the next part of the competition. Major Events *Gingka and co meet King, a Blader who possesses Variares D:D. *Masamune receives his new bey modification - Blitz Unicorno 100RSF. *Masamune forms a rivalry with King. *Team Louvushka make their first appearence in the metal fury. *Gingka and co meet a new blader called Jigsaw. *Jack returns with a new look and he has pink hair. *Masamune, King and Jigsaw proceed to the finals alongside Tsubasa, Zeo and Toby. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Zeo Abyss *Toby *King *Jigsaw (Debut) *Jack (4D Debut) *Team Lovuskha (4D Debut) **Aleksei **Lera **Nowaguma *Coach Steel *Other Tournament Bladers Beyblades *Blitz Unicorno 100RSF (Masamune's; Debut; Featured) *Evil Beafowl UW145EWD (Jack's; Debut in 4D) *Vari Ares D:D (King's; Debut) *Forbidden Eonis ED145FB (Jig Saw's) *Burn Wolf SW145FS (Aleksei's) *Rock Scorpio T125JB (Lera's) *Rock Orso D125B (Nowaguma's) *Anonymous other generic beys Featured Beybattles *Masamune (Blitz Unicorno 100RSF) vs King (Variares D:D) vs Jigsaw (Forbidden Eonis ED145FB) vs Jack (Killer Beafowl UW145EWD)vs Aleksei, Lera & Nowaguma (Burn Wolf SW145FS, Rock Escolpio T125JB & Rock Orso D125) vs Dungeon GYM trainees (Anonymous beys, Heat and Clay Fusion Wheels) = Masamune, King and Jigsaw. Special Moves used *Beafowl Ripper (Killer Beafowl) Trivia Category:4D Episodes Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Anime Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:bl